


I'm Very Lonely

by DarkQueenOfEvil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman Homecoming, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Depressed Aunt May, F/M, Incest, Underaged Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQueenOfEvil/pseuds/DarkQueenOfEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May feels very lonely after Uncle Ben's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Very Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is Aunt May/Peter Parker so if you have problem with it then please don't read it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 

"I'm home" said Peter checking out his messages on his cell phone. "I brought the groceries with me" Peter went into the kitchen, Aunt May was not there. STRANGE. She is always there. Maybe she was resting. Peter heard sobbing, it was coming from the living room. He entered the room and found Aunt May sobbing on the couch. She covered her face with both her hands. 

Peter sat beside her and put his hand on his aunt's shoulder "Hey! You okay?" Peter asked. "Oh I was just missing your Uncle Ben" aunt May wiped the tears from her face. "Its been 2 months since he passed away but it feels like a decade. God its so lonely without him. I'm sorry I'm such a mess" she couldn't control herself and her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was shaking. Peter hugged her tightly "I know it is never going to be same without him but we got to stay strong. Its okay to mourn aunt and don't be sorry. Its okay. We'll get out of this. Everything is gonna be alright. Its just a matter of time. Uncle Ben would want us to stay strong" Aunt May rested her head on Peter's chest "I should be the one to tell you this. Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I would be" she sighed. "Don't say that. Crying doesn't make you weak. It makes you more human" Peter kissed her aunt's forehead. "Look at you, talking like a grown up already." She smiled and held her teenage nephew more tighly. "I'm 16. Not a kid anymore"

Aunt May was a constant reminder that Peter killed his uncle. He completely blamed himself. If he stopped that thief, his uncle would be alive and his aunt would not be in this situation. His uncle ones said to him WITH A GREAT POWER COMES A GREAT RESPONSIBILITY. Peter had the power but he couldn't fulfill those responsibilities. His uncle's blood was in his hands, not the thief's. He couldn't tell aunt May that he was Spiderman. He was convinced that his aunt would never allow him to put his life in danger to help strangers. She lost Ben, she cannot lose Peter too. Peter also wanted to tell aunt that it was hus fault that his uncle was not with them but he was afraid his aunt would never speak to him. He cannot tell his aunt anything but he really wanted to. He can never stop being Spiderman. Peter empathized with others. He was a humanist and he had power so he thought it would be appropriate to use these power to do good. Be a symbol of light and justice.

"I'll make sandwich for us" aunt may got up from the couch. "No let me." Peter said heading towards the kitchen. "You must be tired, let me do it" aunt May followed him. "What's that?" aunt May touched Peter's bruise which was above his left eye. "Its nothing really, there was this huge dude and you kbow the rest, couldn't fight him off" Peter was the Spiderman and Spiderman fought the bad guys so getting bruises was no biggie. "Peter its scaring me now. You get bruises all the time and last many times I had to clean blood off your clothes. What's going on? Who is thus guy who beats you up all the time? I need to talk to his parents" aunt grabbed Peter's hand who was trying to ignore the question. "Answer me" aunt May yelled. "Jesus its just a scratch, I'm a man now. Men have scars. I am currently been doing boxing with Harry. So its okay. Please let go off my hand now" Peter started to make the sandwich again "I don't believe it. If you're BOXING with Harry, how cone you have bruises on your chest?" Peter gave his aunt an annoyed look. "Its not compulsory only to ouch on the face. Here you go, your sandwich" aunt May ignored the sandwich. "You can't fool me young man! Bruises like that don't cone from boxing.

"So what are you trying to say huh?"

"I'm making sure you haven't joined a cult or any Fight Club, both of 'em are dangerous"

"That's stupid! I would never do that"

"So explain the bruises!!!" 

"Its just scratches!"

"Scratches? Fine then. Take off your shirt!'

"I'm not doing that!"

"If its just a scratch then take it off"

Peter took off his shirt. Aunt May could see his body was badly bruised. His body was covered with red and purple color. Peter was also very muscular than ever. He looked different. "Oh Peter!" Aunt May cried "What have you been doing? What are you hiding?" Peter couldn't look her in the eye so he looked down. He didn't say anything. "You're so mysterious these dayyou" You're out a lot, youur grades have been dropping and these bruises!" Aunt May cried. "I'm S-spiderman" Peter looked at his aunt to see her reaction. Aunt May stared at him. Her eyes were red and watery. Peter eyes started to water too "Say something" said Peter not losing eye contact. "I'm so proud of you" aunt May hugged him. Peter couldn't believe that aunt was so cool about this. 

Few moments later, aunt May started cleaning Peter bruises and blisters. "How did you become Spiderman" aunt May smiled "A spider with a special DNA bit me" Peter said looking at his aunt "I know there are thousand if questions racing on your mind. You should know that I have great power and I think I should use it for the betterment of the society. I need to help the little guy. I think I was chosen for a reason." Aunt May nodded and smiled at him. "That's fine Peter. Just tell me you're not doing this to get revenge for uncle Ben's murder. If yes then I'm really worried about you" Peter kept his hand on his aunt's hand "I thought I'd do that but I dropped the idea. Now its just for society's goodness" 

"I'm proud of you Peter but be careful out there. Please don't leave me like your uncle" she started shedding tears again. "I can't imagine being alone. I don't wanna lose you too. Promise me if it get way out of hand you're gonna back off and come home to me" Peter hugged her tightly "I promise I'll be careful and never ever leave you again." Aunt May looked at his beautiful boy or better yet man. The Spiderman. She felt safe in Peter's arms. Peter even sounded like his uncle Ben. She felt so relaxed that his boy was now taking care of her. Every women needs safety and security and Peter was giving it to her. 

FLASHBACK************  
Aunt May remembered the night when Ben died. Peter was there for her. Trying to comfort her in this difficult situation. That night she couldn't sleep so she slept beside Peter. For a few weeks she slept beside Peter. She used to hold him tightly but Peter didn't mind. Peter knew he was the reason his unclevis dead so he would do anything to make aunt May happy. One of those days aunt May watched Peter sleeping. He looked like an angle sent from heaven. He was so beautiful. He looked a lot like Ben. She couldn't help herself looking at the beautiful boy's face. She ran her figures on the boy's cheek. So soft like a baby! She leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead. She looked at Peter's rosy lips. She wanted to taste it. To feel the warmth. She couldn't do it. How could she? This was her nephew. Her underaged nephew. She was his mother figure. No way she is gonna ruin that.

One day aunt May caught Peter changing his clothes. She wanted to walk away but she couldn't. Her eyes were fixed on Peter's beautiful young body. She noticed few bruises. She thought its just the huge guys he talked about. That day aunt May realized that she was attracted to Peter, sexually. She didn't know how was this possibe. So she tried keeping a safe distance from Peter. She couldn't take when Peter was shirtless around the house. One day she saw Peter making out with Gwen Stacy in his room. She grew very jealous. She interrupted them by bringing snacks. Dear God! She wanted Peter so much. She even touched herself and imagined Peter. She imagined how it would feel if Peter sucked on her wet pussy. This was getting way out of line but she couldn't help herself. She was very lonely.  
*****************

This sexual thoughts ran in aunt May's mind and she kissed Peter. She tried to get her tongue inside but Peter broke the kiss. "Aunt what- what did you just do?" Peter looked at her in a confused state. Aunt May was tired of pretending. Just like Peter told her his secret, it was time for her to spill the beans. "Peter I love you. A lot. I want you. Please don't hate me" she kissed Peter even though Peter was trying pull away. She got on top of him. "You're my aunt. Don't do something which you're gonna regret later." Peter tried to push her away but she kissed him again. "Peter you have to understand. I'm lonely, very lonely. I need you to be there for me." She took off her shirt and her bra and Peter could only stare at her in disbelief. She made Peter feel her breasts. "Feel them Peter, you make my nipples hard"

Peter gulped harder. He could easily get walk out of the room except he didn't. He couldn't reject aunt May, she has been through a lot. Uncle Ben's murder was in his hand so he would do anything his aunt would want him to. But sex? Was he willing to take it too far? They were totally gonna regret it later but it would comfort his aunt for the moment. It was his duty to sooth her but he was trying to talk his aunt out of it but if she still wanted it then Peter should give it to her.

"You're my boy" she started kissing Peter's neck and slipped her hand in Peter's pants. Peter froze feeling disgusted. "Aunt please" Peter cried. "I'm sorry Peter I can't control myself" with that she started kissing Peter's bare chest. "Ahhh Peter your body is my temple. You're so beautiful" she moaned. "Please stop I can't do this!" Peter sobbed. Aunt May rubbed Peter's thighs "So you would rather have Gwen Stacy do you than me huh! She doesn't know how to make you happy. I can make you very happy Peter." With that she took off Peter's pants. Peter was really huge. She saw Peter hard penis. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to take it in her mouth. 

Peter's body was rejecting him. He never thought his aunt would make him hard. The very idea disgusted him. He was trying to convince is aunt not to do it but she wasn't stopping. Peter had to give it to her now.

Aunt May licked Peter's tip which made Peter moan. He tried not to cry. The tip was cover in precum and aunt May without any warning took it all in her mouth. Peter was heavily breathing. His aunt was liking it hard. Peter was feeling pleasure. He forgot who was blowing him. He just concentrated on how it felt. "Its my turn now" Peter threw his aunt in bet and started to kiss her thighs. "Ahhh Peter" she bit her lips. Soft moans came out of her mouth. Peter started licking his aunt pussy, sucking on it hard. "Yes like that. I want you inside of me." she moaned.

Peter tossed her over and slapped her ass. "You asked for it" Peter inserted his penis in his aunt's anal. He started thrusting very hardly. "Peter go slowly, you're hurting me" Peter ignored her and started to thrust harder and faster. "Peter stop!" aunt May cried. Peter slapped her ass harder. "But you asked me to fuck you!" He yelled. Aunt May tried to stop Peter but he was forcing on her. After a few moments of thrusting, Peter came inside if Aunt May. He pulled away, catching his breath. He saw aunt May sobbing. Then Peter realized that he was too rough on her.

He wanted to comfort his aunt but he ended up hurting her. Why didn't he go slowly? Was it because he was the Spiderman? Was his superhero side influenced him? Maybe. His aunt tried to rape him and he raped her too. Its pretty fucked up. There lives would never be the same again. How can anybody move on from that? Peter wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for writing this and you're all gonna go to hell for reading this. So see y'all in hell


End file.
